


Fitzsimmons + James Bond AU by bookishandbossy (Podfic)

by MissIzzy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Podfic, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: Recording of short AU ficlet.





	Fitzsimmons + James Bond AU by bookishandbossy (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let the love tear us apart, I've found the cure for a broken heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963511) by [bookishandbossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishandbossy/pseuds/bookishandbossy). 



**Title:**  Fitzsimmons + James Bond AU

**Author:**  bookishandbossy

**Reader:**  MissIzzy

**Fandom:**  Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Characters:**  Jemma Simmons/Leo Fitz

**Rating:** General Audiences

**Warnings:**  No archive warnings apply

**Length:** 1:40

[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963511/chapters/11509018)

[Listen here](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/Fitzsimmons-James-Bond-AU-by-bookishandbossy.mp3)


End file.
